


Is she gone?

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Iwaizumi, make-up sex, the messed up kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt like hell when Iwaizumi broke up with you, but here you are, sitting across him on the sofa while he fidgets with his hands. <br/><i>An intense smut short about heartbreak. Pretty damn kinky.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is she gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iwaizumi break-up prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169099) by Bekki. 



> This can be seen a follow-up to the Iwaizumi imagine scenario.  
> Could be read as a single one-shot though.

It has taken the combined effort of Oikawa, two of your roommates and a dorm party in which he looked like a lost puppy for you to even respond to his text, but here you are, sitting on the couch across from Iwaizumi while he looks at his fidgeting hands. His breath is shallow, like it was nearly a month ago, when he told you he wanted to break up.

' _I still love her.'_

This honest man, this loyal man, couldn't fathom hurting you any longer by lying.

But the words still linger in the back of your head, sharp and stinging.

 

He'd regretted it almost immediately, or so the story goes.

"I'm sorry," he says for the third time since you got here, eyes fixed on his calloused fingers.

"Why?" you ask, your face and your voice calm like a windless lake, masking maelstroms under the surface.

It comes out in short bursts, the whole story, the pieces you've heard from friends falling into place.

“ _It was too soon.”_

He met you when his heart was still raw, his mind fogged up and muddled with pain. But you were all the things he wanted and more, so he took the chance. Only, part of him wouldn't stop bleeding.

“ _And then you were gone.”_

And everything became crystal clear.

 

"You only want the ones you no longer have," you say. The words deserve a scowl, but he does not react. He simply breathes and stares at his palm, rubbing it with his thumb.

"What is it you want?" you ask.

Time ticks for several agonizing heartbeats.

"I miss you," he mutters.

It's a low, quiet murmur but in the silence of this room it rings like a bell. The sound creeps into your core. It nestles into the pit of your stomach and pulls up memories of sleepless nights, of wet pillows and reddened skin, of empty beds and a yearning for warmth.

"Hajime," you sigh, the cadence of the name pleasantly familiar on your lips.

“Hajime,” you say and move over to him. "I miss you too."

 

He closes his eyes when your fingers lightly touch his cheek and you can feel the heat rising in his face. He stiffens when you kiss his forehead and his nose. He jolts back with sudden realization when you softly kiss his lips and finally he's looking at you, eyes wide and questioning.

"Tell me what you want," you whisper, keeping your voice soft and your face blank. For a moment he hesitates, pride and desire fighting for dominance inside him.

"I want you back," he croaks.

And you're kissing him again, one hand carding through the hair on the back of his head, the other lightly running over his arm.

You missed these strong arms, holding back the night. And god did you miss this prideful man.

But when he moves to hold you, to run his fingers over your back, you stop him. The confusion is palpable in his face when you calmly take his arms, tanned and toned, and put them by his sides, shaking your head in a light 'no'.

"Hey... don't play games," he protests, but your lips are on his neck and whatever else he wanted to say dies on his ragged breath when you run the tip of your tongue down his throat and suckle on the spot right above his collar bone. You can almost taste his quickening heartbeat. He hisses at the red welt blooming on his skin but he makes no move to stop you, just as he complies when you push his roving hands away again.

 

“__-san?” You straddle him and his eyes, ever reliable, ever readable, are filled with a mixture of doubt and hope. He's blushing furiously and for a moment you expect him to look away, to get angry, like he would if anyone else tried this. But he doesn't. He sits and stares at you, scanning your face while you slowly unbutton his shirt. You run your fingers over his bare skin and lean closer, bringing your lips just inches from his ear.

“Is she gone?” you ask, pressing your palm flat on his chest, right where his proud heart beats, still raw, still bleeding.

“Wh- what?” he whispers, flustered, while you take his earlobe between your teeth. His heart speeds up beneath your hand and you can tell he has trouble controlling his breathing. Somewhere underneath you, you can feel him harden, penis twitching against the fabric of his pants.

Again, his hands come up, to cup your face, to hold you close to him, and again you push them away.

You take his chin in both your hands and look deep into those dark hazel eyes as they plead to you.

“Is she gone?” you say in a low voice.

“Who?” his voice is hoarse, quivering.

And you kiss him, sucking the breath from his throat. He whimpers when your mouth makes its way to his neck, biting down hard on his shoulder.

 

“Please,” he says as you move ever down, leaving red marks across his chest, above his heart. Your fingers barely tremble while you undo his pants and free his penis, red and swollen.

"Tell me what I want to hear" you say, running a finger across the leaking, shuddering tip.

You spit in your hand.

“__-san,” he whispers it breathlessly while your hand moves slowly, so very slowly, up and down his erection. You give it a little squeeze, making him gasp before you ask it again.

“Tell me what I want to hear.” And you bring yourself closer, your crotch brushing teasingly against his twitching cock. He swallows and closes his eyes.

“I love you,” he mutters and he drops his head in the crook of your neck as his strong hands curl around your back. In one smooth motion, he buries himself deep within you. Your breath halts. You grasp at his shoulders, wrapping yourself around him like a blanket.

"I love you," he says, louder now.

"I love you." Again and again.

He whispers it in your ear like a prayer, every time you lower yourself onto him.

“I love you.”

Until you believe it.

Until you drink the words from his mouth and silence him with a kiss.


End file.
